Her First Encounter
by WiseSilver
Summary: Akira's First time drinking beer! A Fan request that I created sometime ago! Enjoy! Akira X OC


First Encounter

It was a crisp afternoon, the sun hidden behind a bank of grey near lifeless clouds. All in all a dreary day for the young collegian. She had blond hair, shining red eyes and walked with the confidence that belied her inner insecurities. She wore a blue suit jacket and a yellow skirt, her bag was draped across her shoulders, like a mailman. She had a mixed expression of both annoyance and excitement. She had just met the most intriguing person, her Mentor, the woman who would take care of her throughout her first year at University. She turned left down a path heading towards the Law school building when she heard someone call her name.

"Akira!~"

She turned her head and broke into a grin, she turned fully to the woman who she had only met the night before. The woman was wearing a black and white suit, her pants were a pearl white color with black pinstripes and she wore a black button up shirt and a black suit jacket with white pinstripes. Akira wouldn't lie, she found the look more than a little intriguing.

"Senpai, I am glad to see you this morning" She bowed to the older girl, who scoffed.

"I told you to call me by my first name, Satou. There isn't any need to be so formal!"

Akira smiled but shook her head, she had a life time of training and Private school to over come and she didn't think it would happen over night.

"I apologize Senpai, but I feel uncomfortable calling you by your first name, we just met." The older woman merely shook her head, her redish black hair wavering down her shoulders like the ocean waves crashing against a pier at night.

"Fine, but I'll have to find a way to loosen you up. You can't go through life carrying that damn huge chip on your shoulder after all!"

Akira blushed, was she that obvious, she asked herself. But instead of saying anything she merely nodded and followed her Mentor through the small morning crowd and up into the Law School building. Once they were outside of their first class her Mentor turned on the spot and grinned at her latest charge.

"Tonight I am holding a beginning of the semester party. As your Mentor I order you to be there."

Akira blinked, how could she go to a... Party? She already had homework, so many chapters to read. But she saw the gleam in her Mentor's eyes and knew that if she didn't that she would pay for it dearly. So she nodded and mumbled that she would be there. Before slipping into the classroom.

The day pasted quickly for the newest freshman in the Tokyo University of Law. She did her homework and worried about her younger sister Lilly. Who was at this moment probably getting home herself. Akira knew that she couldn't go home today, if she did she would never make it back in time for the party. Or so she told herself, she was smart enough to know that if she went home she would spend the night with Lilly and never leave. And her Mentor would gut her for sure. So she did the only thing she could do. She called her Sister.

"Hello, Lilly speaking" Her sister answered as she picked up the home phone. Akira gripped the cell phone to her ear, it was a big lug of a thing but she would soon be getting one of the newer smaller ones from her bastard of a father. She gritted her teeth just at the thought but quickly suppressed the anger and calmed herself.

"Hey Lilly, it's me Akira. I won't be home tonight so don't wait up, alright?"

"Why won't you be home, sister?"

"School stuff kid, so don't worry about me, alright?"

"Alright... Just be careful" Akira smiles, Lilly always did worry too much, for what reason Akira never knew. She wasn't some wild girl like they showed in the Animes.

"I will, can you take care of yourself?" She heard a slight giggle on the other side.

"I should be the one asking that seeing as I am the one who cooks and cleans around here half the time." Akira laughs at this and shakes her head as she exits the library.

"Yeah you keep telling yourself that, Lills" She could practically hear her sister cringe at her nickname.

"Alright... Well have a good night Akira and be home by the morning."

"Don't worry about me, I can handle myself and I will be. You are too important to be forgotten."

With that Akira hung up and made her way towards the nearby student apartments. She was more than a little nervous. Other than the small parties she was invited too back in high school and the Host club she attended from time to time, she never had been to a real party before. So with a nervous gesture she brushed off her skirt and straightened her jacket. She made her way down to the apartments and found the correct number. She fidgeted nervously. After what seemed like an eternity the door finally opened to reveal her Mentor, clad in her white suit pants and a loosely buttoned black button up shirt.

"Akira you showed! I was worried you were going to chicken out on me!" Akira nodded and allowed herself to be shepherded into the large apartment. There weren't more than maybe twenty people there, all dressed well and laughing and...

Akira caught her self staring. They where drinking. Which to her knowledge was against school policy. Why would her Mentor allow this?

"Hey everyone I want you to meet my freshman this year!" Akira was suddenly grabbed from behind by her Mentor and pushed into the middle of the crowd.

"This is Akira Satou!" The room erupted into cheers. She was amazed. They were all pretty nice and respectful. For the most part, some of the older guys leered at her but they knew better than to mess with the freshman while in her Mentor's domain.

Akira walked around greeting everyone with a confidence she didn't feel she had. Wishing more and more she had gone home and taken care of Lilly, she was her highest priority not some boring party with a bunch of upperclass men.

"Hey, loosen up kid, you are suppose to be having fun. Not gawking at everything in sight." Akira turned to see her Mentor standing there beside her, two beers in her hands. One of which she suddenly extended out to her. Akira blinked at the beer can, unsure what to do.

"You take it kid. Drink it, enjoy it. You know. The good stuff?" Akira just stared before reaching up and taking the can from her Mentor. Who just smiled at her, waiting for her to pop it.

Slowly and with much hesitation she she finally did so, it made the same noise as a soda can. Akira sniffed it at first and blinked, it wasn't the best smell. But...

"Drink it, all at once. You have to chug your first one, that way the second actually tastes good." Akira just stared. Chug, all at once?! She slowly brought it up to her lips and felt the first splash of the golden brew touch her tongue and she nearly gagged. As she was about to take it away from her mouth, her Mentor reached over and tilted it so that the rest poured into her mouth. Akira's eyes went wide as she drank it all. She felt a sudden warmth overcome her body. After she was finished she dropped the can and just stared for a moment. Her Mentor grinning at her.

"So?"

Akira took a moment to answer and when she finally did she smiled.

"Can I have another?"

Her red eyes flashed.

AN: Well I hope you enjoyed this little one-shot! This was a story that was requested of me by a Fan from my Akira RP Page!

Thanks for reading!


End file.
